Computer Hyperdimension X
Computer Hyperdimension X '(''コンピュータハイパーディメンションX ''Konpyūtahaipādimenshon X) ''is the first Hyperdimension Neptunia fanime created by Japanesenerd247. The story consists of four girls who were chosen by their computers to save the technology world from unhappiness and doom. Story In the technology world, things were happy as happy could be. The four goddesses were the guardians of the technology dimension. But, on one particular day, things went horribly wrong. The goddesses were killed in a battle, and their Techno Crystals remained. Keyboard, the servant to the goddesses, sent the crystals to the Ordinary Dimension (Earth) in hopes of finding four girls and three sisters in hopes of saving the Techno Dimension from doom. CPUs ''Rose - Pink Heart (ローズ - ピンクハート ''Rōzu - pinkuhāto) Rose is a nerdy 13 year-old girl who is half human, half cyborg in which she does not know about. Rose can be described as sweet, meek, and strong. She is also described as strong in all sports. That is why she is the goddess of Microma. As Pink Heart, the computer company she represents is Microsoft. Her weapon is a techno spear, and her main colors are black and pink. Her catchphrase is "Let's begin, shall we (始めましょう？''Hajimemashou?'')??" in both human form and Pink Heart form. Her eyes are techno style and raspberry-colored. ''Cyan - Cyan Heart (シアン - シアンハート ''Shian - shianhāto) Cyan is a shy 14 year-old gal who just loves music. In fact, she has her own band and she is the lead guitarist. She is described to be a bit impulsive and sensitive, and that is also the reason that one, she wears glasses and two, she is the goddess of Lenovoya. As Cyan Heart, the computer company she represents is Lenovo. Her weapon is a rock guitar, and her colors are white and cyan. Her catchphrase is "Let's rock it (それを揺さぶってみましょう。''Sore o yusabutte mimashou.'')." whenever she is performing and when she is Cyan Heart. Her eyes are also techno-style and they are indigo-colored. ''Sarcella - Teal Heart (サルセラ - ティールハート''Sarusera - tīruhāto) Sarcella is a serious and hardworking 17 year-old girl who is always looking after her disabled sister. Bleu can be described as strong, creative, and sometimes fun. She is the goddess of Ringotsu. As Teal Heart, she represents the computer company Apple. Her weapon is a bazooka, and her colors are black and teal. Her catchphrase is "Let's get serious (真剣にしましょう！''Shinken ni shimashou!'')" as both Sarcella and Teal Heart. Her eyes are techno-style as well and they are bright yellow. ''Magenta - Magenta Heart (マゼンタ - マゼンタハート ''Mazenta - mazentahāto) Magenta is a cheery and happy 12 year-old girl who just loves bunnies and comedy. She is also a huge fan of Cyan's work. Magenta also loves to dress up. As Magenta Heart, she represents the computer company Windows. She is the goddess of Windl, her weapon is a techno whip, and her colors are white and magenta. Her catchphrase is "Let's dance (踊りましょう！''Odorimashou!'')" as both Magenta and Magenta Heart. Her eyes are techno-style and they are lavender. The CPUs' Sisters ''Rosie - Pink Sister (ロージー - ピンクシスター ''Rōjī - pinkushisutā) Rosie is a nerdy and geeky 9 year-old girl who loves the color pink. Rosie is always there for Rose because she is an ultimate shoulder to lean on. As Pink Sister, she represents Microsoft 7 and her colors are white and pink. Her weapon is a bow with techno arrows, and her eyes are techno-style and light raspberry-colored. ''Claudia - Cyan Sister (クラウディア - シアン・シスター ''Kuraudia - shian shisutā) Claudia is a straight-faced 8 year-old girl who just loves to hear her sister's music. She wishes to be just like her sister and be part of the band someday. She also makes sure that Cyan isn't getting picked on, because she packs a wallop of a punch. As Cyan Sister, she represents the Lenovo Chromebook and her colors are white and cyan. Her weapon is a keytar, and her eyes are techno-style as well and they are royal purple. ''Brooke - Blue Sister (サリー - ティールシスター ''Sarī - tīrushisutā) The disabled one in the group of friends and the oldest, 11 year-old Sally just loves to at least step out of her wheelchair and have fun. Luckily, she is always being taken care of by Sarcella, so she is always looking up to her. As Teal Sister, she represents the Apple I-Pad and her colors are white and blue. Her weapons are two pistols, and her eyes are now pink. Other CPUs ''Turquoise - Turquoise Heart (ターコイズ - ターコイズハート ''Tākoizu - tākoizuhāto) Turquoise is the other half of identical twin sister Bordeaux (meaning "Maroon" in French). Being 15 years old, life seems to be easy for her. She is also the lazy half of her sister. As Turquoise Heart, she represents the computer company Acer. She is believed to be the assistant to Pink Heart, but nobody knows for sure just yet. Her weapon is a techno pirate's sword, and her colors are black and turquoise. ''Bordeaux - Maroon Heart (ボルドー - マルーンハート ''Borudō - marūnhāto) Bordeaux is the 15 year-old half that completes Orange's half. She is serious and hardworking (just like Bleu), smart, top of the class, and defendant towards her identical twin sister. As Maroon Heart, she represents the computer company LG. She is believed to be an assistant for Bleu Heart, but she has short term memory loss. Her weapon is a shield, and her colors are white and maroon. Villains ''Kuradesu (クラデス ''Kuradesu) The main villain in the series, Kuradesu was originally a goddess herself, but greed and too much power took control of her, so she became a villain. She has witchcraft technology, which is very powerful. She was eventually defeated in the last episode by all of the goddesses. ''Mahomora (マホモラ ''Mahomora) The sorceress of the series. She can make almost anything evil just with a wave of her techno scepter. She was originally a servant to the goddesses before Keyboard filled in for her. Mahomora isn't exactly as powerful, but she is powerful enough to hypnotize people. She was eventually defeated by Pink Heart and Cyan Heart. ''Pikaya (ピカヤ ''Pikaya) One of the villains who is stuck in the form of a mascot. He is one of least powerful villains, so he was in mascot form for quite some time. But, when in his real form, he is quite menacing. He was eventually defeated by Teal Heart and Magenta Heart. ''Jinana '(ジナナ Jinana) The last of the quartet of villains. Jinana is the least powerful of the group, but she still packs a punch. There isn't quite much to say about her, except that she was defeated by all four sisters.